Someone To Hold Me
by troyellalove1
Summary: Gabriella has her own fantasy world but nothing good ever seems to happen. She just moved to East High, and is assigned to sit next to Troy Bolton. After getting to know him, they both realize how much they were meant to be together. This is a ONESHOT.


SOMEONE TO HOLD ME

DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot. The characters belong to Disney.

Gabriella had now officially moved too many times. She hated being thrown all over the country like a beanbag and it was hard to start from scratch in each place. She had just come to East High School, where hopefully she would finish her education. So far, she didn't really know anyone except Taylor McKessie and Kelsey Neilson. Most of the time, she liked to walk alone in the hallways and zone out to her fantasy world, where her parents were happily together and she had great friends, great weekends and a great boyfriend.

On her way to history, she noticed that the winter musical was coming up. She knew she had a great voice, but she'd never be able to sing in front of all those people. She sometimes had trouble singing in front of herself!

When she got to history, there was Ms. Darbus. Most boring teacher there was, rumor had it. Also in charge of the musical. She walked in for the first time and noticed how decorated the place was with knight and warrior statues.

Ms. Darbus got out of her seat and went over to Gabriella, who everyone was staring at. Gabriella stared at her feet, extremely shy.

"And this here is Miss Montez, who I'm sure you've all heard about. She'll be with us for the remainder of the year."

_Hopefully, _she thought.

"Where do I sit?"

"Over there. Next to Bolton. Troy Bolton."

"…who's that?"

A tall boy with brown hair and blue eyes, wearing an East High Basketball sweatshirt raised his hand. Gabriella walked over feeling shy and stupid, and then sat down next to him without saying a word.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Troy spoke."Hey."

"Uh…hi."

"You're new to this school?"

"Yeah. I just moved here a couple weeks ago."

"Oh. I've gone here since fourth grade. In these school systems, I mean."

"Hmm."

"You don't seem very talkative."

"I'm really not. You know, I'm like this shy outcast with a fantasy world."

"So it hasn't come true, then?"

"No..."

"Well it can't if you aren't doing anything about it."

"I'm trying!" she said, sounding unintentionally agitated.

"Okay, okay, sorry."

"That's alright; it's not your fault. I don't really think it's anyone's fault, it's just the way my life is."

"Well, life is 10% what happens to you and 90% how you deal with it."

"Who said that?"

"Me. Just now. I made it up."

The period crawled by. Every few minutes took an hour. Troy and Gabriella started talking more, minus the awkwardness.

"So Gabriella, is East High a school full of sharks and monsters, ready to eat you?"

She laughed. "No, it's good. Better than my old school."

"Were you bullied at your old school?"

"Not really. But a lot of people were hostile."

"Oh."

The bell rang. Everyone got up out of their seats and headed for the door.

"Wait, Troy?"

He turned around to see Gabriella staring at him hopefully. She opened her mouth, but then looked down at her feet. "Never mind." She walked past him without making eye contact or saying anything and headed out the door, leaving Troy alone and wondering what she was going to say or ask.

THE NEXT DAY IN HISTORY

When Troy and Gabriella had managed to tune out what Ms. Darbus was saying, Gabriella turned her head. "Hey, Troy, remember me?"

"I think so. You're that girl from yesterday."

"Oh I'm 'that girl.' Thank you." She laughed.

"Well, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing in particular, just talk to you."

"Well, Ms. Darbus will hear us. We're right up front."

Troy watched out of the corner of his eye as Gabriella wrote something down on a piece of paper. She passed it to him: _She can't hear this._

Troy took the paper and wrote back. _Well then I guess we've got a foolproof communication method. Sign yourself up for the government, Montez!_

She took the paper back and wrote, _you're hilarious._

Troy wrote back, _I know._

For the next thirty minutes or so until the period ended, Gabriella and Troy wrote notes back and forth to each other. Eventually, the notes started getting personal and Gabriella started coming on to Troy just a little, but he didn't seem to mind. The two of them both knew, but they went right ahead. There were a few minutes left in the period and Gabriella had told a lot to Troy that she hadn't really shared with a lot of other people simply because she felt safe doing that.

Gabriella: _If I'm having a bad day or something, I know I have you to go to._

Troy: _Well, I wouldn't think about turning away someone like you. Everything about you seems great._

Gabriella: _And everything about you makes me feel like everything about me really is great._

Troy: _Well it is._

Gabriella: _:-D_

Troy: _So the period's coming to a close._

Gabriella: _Yes it is._

Troy: _Lots of notes we passed._

Gabriella: _Well there's still one more thing I want to tell you._

Troy: _Well hurry up. The bell's gonna ring._

Gabriella: _I want to wait until the last second so you can only read it after you walk out the door._

Troy:_ Oh so it's one of those things?_

Gabriella: _Sure is._

Gabriella's heart started beating faster and there were thirty seconds left in the period. She took out a clean piece of paper. The pencil point touched and she slowly began writing something out…

When she was done, the bell rang about five seconds after.

Troy said, "Alright, now what was that note?"

"Here you go." She gave it to Troy and walked out of the room before he looked down. Troy watched her leave and unfolded the piece of paper. His stomach flipped a little when he saw what was on it:

_Call me!_

_395-969-3263_

Troy did call her. That night. They a long conversation about different things in each other's lives that were bothering them, pleasing them, and just finding out new things about each other. The entire call lasted 47 minutes. Gabriella found herself becoming extremely attached to Troy and he felt the same. She couldn't wait until school the next day, simply because she wanted to see him in history.

* * *

When the next day came, Gabriella had her best outfit on and could tell that Troy was mesmerized by her. He didn't do anything like that, but was just happy to see her. She felt like he was the doorway from reality into her fantasy world.

Troy joined her on their way to history and they spent the period passing notes again. This time, the minute hand seemed like a second hand. Troy was shocked when he looked up at the clock and saw that there were two minutes left.

Gabriella: _I really love talking to you._

Troy: _That's not talking…_

Gabriella: _You know what I mean_. And...can _I tell you something?_

Troy: _Is it one of those wait-till-the-last-minute-things again? Cause the period's about to end._

Gabriella:_ No, it's something I want to tell you right now._

Troy:_ Alright…_

Troy watched for a few minutes as Gabriella wrote out an extremely long note for him, and by the time it was given to him, there were two minutes left.

Gabriella: _Troy, I have moved all over and I've never stayed in one place before for more than a couple years. It's so hard to start fresh in new places but you've made it so easy and I love talking to you. You always make me feel so much better and I feel like I'm starting to fit in here. Definitely because of you. _

Troy: _Well it's not like it's hard to do this, I just be myself around you and that's something that I've never really done so much with anyone. I just love being around you and talking to you._

Gabriella: _xoxo_

When Troy read the note, he looked over at her with a confused look on his face. "Xoxo?"

Gabriella blushed and looked down with a horrified look on her face, realizing how desperate she must seem. Troy slowly crumpled up the note.

Gabriella didn't really think about what she was putting on there; she just let it flow from her heart. Although, so many times that was what had ended her previous relationships. She just couldn't really hold back sometimes. She stuttered and tried to find something to say while Troy failed to hold in a laugh. Ms. Darbus heard and looked over.

"Troy, is something funny?"

"No..."

"Well. I just saw Gabriella pass you that note." She walked over with her hand outstretched, wanting him to hand it over. Gabriella's eyes widened and she slouched down in her desk, feeling the eyes of the class on her.

Ms. Darby's took the note from him and unfolded it. "Xoxo...wow, Gabriella, you really outdid yourself there." She walked away and the rest of the class muffled their laughter.

Gabriella couldn't believe that Ms. Darbus had read that aloud. Now she looked really desperate and people were going to think she had no self esteem or respect for herself.

The bell rang, and Troy walked out without saying anything to Gabriella.

That was probably it. Gabriella blew it. She was kicking herself for making a move that soon. Any chance she had at Troy was now definitely gone. She was pretty much thinking the same kind of stuff for the rest of the day. _You idiot! Why would you do that!? He was probably feeling the same way but you scared him off and now he thinks you're desperate! Well, it never was really gonna happen; he's Troy Bolton and you're Gabriella Montez. But still…I felt such a connection. If I could only have one more chance, I wouldn't be so stupid!_

The final periods passed so slowly but Gabriella finally got through ninth. She walked home again, this time without Troy.

She stepped out of East High into the sunlight. It was about fifty degrees out, but she kept her jacket in her backpack; not really caring how cold it was out. All she could think about was what could've happened if she had a few seconds back.

The crowd started to thin out as everyone went their separate ways. Gabriella was soon alone and the quiet was a little soothing.

"Hey!"

She turned around to see a familiar face running up to her. It was Troy! "Um, hi…"

Troy came beside her and looked her directly in the eyes. "About that note…"

"Oh, don't say anything, I know, I was being a stupid, desperate, spineless…"

"Stop! Stop. I never said you were any of those things. I don't think that."

"Then why were you laughing when you read that?"

"It was like a sheepish laugh. Like one you'd do when you're blushing or something."

"Okay…well..."

"Come over here."

Gabriella felt relieved and confused at the same time. Why was he calling her over to that field?

There was a small park that they found after walking for a few minutes. No one was really there and they both sat down on a bench.

"I didn't really know what to say…but I'll tell you that I was really touched by it."

"So you aren't done with me?"

"Well…no, but saying 'done with you' basically means that we were together in the first place. And we're not."

Gabriella fell silent, and when Troy was thinking that maybe he should've said something different.

After a few seconds, Gabriella started to say something, and then stopped to get the lone tear that came out of her eye before Troy could see it. Too late.

"Wait, I never…Gabriella!" Troy slid so close to her that his right side was entirely touching her left. "Gabriella, what's going on? It's nothing! You don't have to worry."

Out of natural instinct, Gabriella put her head down on Troy's shoulder. "I just…it seemed to be going so well between us and I was really hopeful about us, then I thought it was over because of a stupid mistake like that."

"I never said I thought any less of you because of that. I actually really liked reading that."

"You…you actually did?"

"Sure! Everyone thinks of me as…as the 'basketball guy.' I win games and don't do anything else. Well, I do, and I really feel like I can let that stuff out when I'm around you. Only you. And I know it hasn't been very long. But that's just how I feel."

Gabriella smiled and looked down at her feet. "Well, I've told you before that exact same thing, so I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Sometimes it's just better to have silence."

Gabriella nodded and put her head back on Troy's shoulder. After a few minutes, Troy tilted it up so her eyes were looking into his. And they were until Gabriella kind of got lost and her eyes fell down a few inches to Troy's lips, and she couldn't divert her gaze. When Troy realized where she was looking, he blushed like crazy.

"Sorry…" Gabriella said weakly.

But Troy smiled and put his forehead up against hers. "Well, if that's where you want to look, then we can do that. He lowered his eyes down to her lips and Gabriella opened them to smile. Her eyes went back down to his, eventually creating an awkward silence.

Neither one of them was really sure what to do from there. They were so close yet so far…they both wanted to kiss so badly, but it was hard to figure out how to get there.

Troy was looking intently down at Gabriella's lips. They looked so soft, warm and moist. He just wanted to get his own lips all over them. How could he get there though?

Gabriella felt the same way. When she came to East High, she needed some kind of comfort to take her mind off the stress of moving and what this situation was about to develop into seemed like the perfect way. She was so obsessed with Troy and she would've killed someone to be in this situation with him. Now she was, and she just needed to finish it off…

It was romantic and awkward at the same time. Both of them were getting more and more intent on moving their faces forward just a couple inches.

Gabriella felt Troy's hands moving around slowly in her hair. Her head was practically being held up by him and she could feel his breathing on her face. His breath smelled like a mint. She started breathing even heavier.

"Nervous?" Troy asked.

"A little."

"Well, you don't have to be. We're both in the same situation. Just relax…"

Gabriella felt her eyes start to close a little bit and she saw Troy's do the same.

He continued talking. "You're new here, but you have so much to look forward to. This is a great place to live. So don't worry."

She touched her nose to his.

Troy smiled and put his face gently on hers. Her skin there was so smooth; even better than he'd thought. _Almost there… _He was thinking about how to finish the job when he felt Gabriella's lips pressing softly on his.

She slid her arms the rest of the way around him and he pulled her as close as possible. Troy's lips were opened by Gabriella's tongue, which was sliding intimately deeper into his mouth. She repositioned her lips and he slid his hand around her head and into her hair. Gabriella felt her cheeks get all red again and was relieved to know he wasn't looking. Nothing was going to pull them apart. The passion had gotten so amazing and there was no school that Gabriella would rather be in. Just having Troy was great because there hadn't been anyone like him at her old schools. The kiss deepened and seemed to last forever.

Troy and Gabriella were officially together.


End file.
